Make-X
When a player right-clicks on an item in their inventory, and selects make (if it is an option) or if a player uses an item in their inventory on another item in their inventory, a prompt will come up in the middle of the screen, displaying a number of things: #What item the player will be making #The level required to make the item #The Grand Exchange value of the item being made #The high-alchemy value of the item being made #On the left, a display of items under the same category (in the image, the category is imphide armour). #An adjustable slide bar displaying how many of the item you will make Right clicking the number will allow the player to type in the number of items he/she wishes to make from his/her inventory. The process will stop when the player runs out of the item he/she selected to make, or if the player selects "cancel," or if the player clicks on the mini-map, or anywhere else in the game window. It is also stopped when being attacked. The addition of this to essentially everything has made it slower to train. Using Mouse Keys to fletch bolts for example, was much more quicker than using the Make-X function. Furthermore, Fletching with them whilst training other skills such as Agility, is now pointless as moving causes the character to stop. Press the spacebar to proceed without clicking the interface. Appliable skills These are the skills that use the make interface and the respective tabs *Crafting **Dungeoneering (cloth) ***Cloth Spinning ***Salve ***Wildercress ***Blightleaf ***Roseblood ***Bryll ***Duskweed ***Soulbell ***Ectocloth ***Runic ***Spiritbloom **Dungeoneering (leather) ***Protoleather ***Subleather ***Paraleather ***Archleather ***Dromoleather ***Spinoleather ***Gallileather ***Stegoleather ***Megaleather ***Tyrannoleather **Furnace ***Silver Casting ***Gold Casting ***Molten Glass **Leatherwork ***Leather ***Imphide Armour ***Carapace Armour ***Spider Silk Armour ***Carapace Armour ***Batwing Armour ***Snakeskin ***Green Dragonhide ***Blue Dragonhide ***Red Dragonhide ***Black Dragonhide ***Royal Dragonhide ***Yak-Hide ***Enhanced Armour **Loom ***General Weaving ***Milestone Capes **Player-Owned Ports ***Tradeable Ranged Gear ***Untradeable Ranged Gear ***Tradeable Misc. Gear ***Untradeable Misc. Gear **Pottery Oven ***Pottery ***Cooking Urns ***Fishing Urns ***Mining Urns ***Prayer Urns ***Smithing Urns ***Woodcutting Urns **Misc ***Limestone ***Glassblowing ***Robust Glass ***Sand ***Seaweed net ***Spinning Wheel ***String Amulets ***Snail Helmets ***Tanner **Clay mould ***Soft Clay ***Mould Clay ***Split Stone *Construction **Royal battleship *Cooking **Churn ***Milk Churning ***Cream Churning ***Butter Churning **Drinks ***Tea ***Other Drinks **Dungeoneering ***Cook Fish ***Cook Potato ***Potatoes+1 topping ***Mushroom potatoes + fish ***Fish potatoes + mushroom **Ingredients ***Dough ***Pie ***Stew ***Pizza ***Cake ***Cut Ingredients ***Baked Potatoes ***Kebab **Player-Owned Ports ***Eastern Soup **Meats ***Meat ***Fish ***Cake ***Stew ***Potato Toppings ***Bacon ***Other Recipes **Misc. ***Cooking Ingredients *Divination **Pale energy products **Flickering energy products **Bright energy products **Glowing energy products **Sparkling energy products **Gleaming energy products **Vibrant energy products **Lustrous energy products **Elder energy products **Brilliant energy products **Radiant energy products **Luminous energy products **Incandescent energy products *Farming **Plant wood seedlings **Plant fruit seedlings **Scoop Calquat **Water wood seedlings **Water fruit seedlings *Firemaking **Harden Roots *Fletching **Ammo ***Tip Arrows ***Tip Ogre Arrows ***Tip Bolts **Bows ***String Bows ***Join Crossbows ***String Crossbows ***Other Ammo **Dungeoneering (Branches) ***Tangle gum ***Seeping elm ***Blood spindle ***Utuku ***Spinebeam ***Bovistrangler ***Thigat ***Corpsethorn ***Entgallow ***Grave creeper **Dungeoneering (Other) ***Feather Arrows ***Tip Arrows ***String Bows **Gems ***Gem Cutting ***Bolt Tips **Logs ***Normal Wood ***Achey ***Oak ***Willow ***Teak ***Maple ***Mahogany ***Yew ***Magic ***Blisterwood ***Elder ***Other **Misc. ***Bakriminel Bolts **Player-Owned Port ***Thrown Weapons ***Tradeable Scrimshaws ***Untradeable Scrimshaws *Herblore **Dungeoneering ***Clean Herbs ***Unfinished Potions ***Offensive Potions ***Defensive Potions ***Skill Potions **Potions ***Clean Herbs ***Unfinished Potions ***Potions ***Barbariand Mixes ***Clean Juju Herbs ***Unfinished Juju potions ***Juju Potions ***Combination Potions **Misc. ***Herblore Ingredients ***Salamander tar ***Other *Magic **Create Tablets **Enchant Bolts **Enchant Orb **Tune Baneore *Runecrafting **Dungeoneering ***Runes ***Magic Weapons **Player-Owned Ports ***Tradeable Magic Gear ***Untradeable Magic Gear *Smithing **Player-Owned Ports ***Tradeable Melee Gear ***Untradeable Melee Gear **Artisan's Workshop ***Ingots, Tier I ***Ingots, Tier II ***Ingots, Tier III ***Ingots, Tier IV ***Heat Ingots ***Miner's Burial Armour ***Warrior's Burial Armour ***Smith's Burial Armour ***Bronze Tracks ***Iron Tracks ***Steel Tracks **Furnace ***Ore Smelting ***Steel Casting **Anvil ***Bronze ***Blurite ***Iron ***Steel ***Mithril ***Adamantite ***Obsidian ***Runite ***Malevolent **Dungeoneering ***Smelting ***Novite ***Bathus ***Marmaros ***Kratonite ***Fractite ***Zephyrium ***Argonite ***Katagon ***Gorgonite ***Promethium **Misc. ***Protean smithing *Summoning **Pouches ***Gold Charm Pouches ***Green Charm Pouches ***Crimson Charm Pouches ***Blue Charm Pouches ***Elder Charm Pouches ***Summoning Scrolls **Dungeoneering ***Bloodrager ***Deathslinger ***Stormbringer ***Hoardstalker ***Worldbearer ***Skinweaver *Woodcutting **Artic Pine *Water **Fill Containers **Soften Clay **Make Dough *Rewards **Hunting Bolts **Tele. Cooking Urns **Tele. Fishing Urns **Tele. Mining Urns **Tele. Prayer Urns **Tele. Smithing Urns **Tele. Woodcutting Urns Trivia *Released on 12 September 2005, Cooking was the first skill to use the Make-X interface. Category:Mechanics Category:Interface